


Hypnoctober Day 5

by birdginia



Series: Hypnoctober 2018 [5]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Face Slapping, Hypnotism, Impact Play, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masochism, More Subspace Than Hypnotism But Whatever, Sadism, Subspace, Very Bad Decisions, Very Very Bad Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: (prompt - sadism/masochism)Emiya’s syllables are slurring, his face is going blank, and, despite the immense pain he must be feeling in his backside, his body is relaxing completely after the tension of each strike. it’s interesting, watching the way he goes slack at this kind of treatment, the way the light leaves his eyes as he enters a different state of consciousness, one where he becomes a perfect doll in Kirei’s hands to manipulate at will.





	Hypnoctober Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag this as noncon because very little sexual contact actually happens, but this is still very much an unhealthy and sexual scenario between a 17 year old and a priest. just putting that out there.

_Crack._

“Four.”

_Crack._

“Five.”

_Crack._

“S-six.”

Kirei raises the belt, paying no mind to the stutter in the Emiya boy’s voice as he strikes him again.

“Sev—hah—ven.”

Emiya’s syllables are slurring, his face is going blank, and, despite the immense pain he must be feeling in his backside, his body is relaxing completely after the tension of each strike. It’s interesting, watching the way he goes slack at this kind of treatment, the way the light leaves his eyes as he enters a different state of consciousness, one where he becomes a perfect doll in Kirei’s hands to manipulate at will. It’s not quite torture, but not quite not, and the blurry distinction sets off Kirei’s curiosity like nothing else.

“Te…n….” Emiya’s blank eyes flutter and close, mimicking sleep, though Kirei knows better than to try and wake him.

By the fourteenth strike, Emiya has lost the ability to form the words, letting out a small huff of breath and a faint vocalization but nothing more. Kirei gives him three more before setting the belt down and lifting Emiya out of his lap. The beginnings of an erection that had started to dig its way into Kirei’s leg is even more obvious as Kirei lays him out face-up on his bed, his jeans discarded long ago, his shirt still on but bunched up to expose his stomach. Kirei thinks about slicing that stomach open, with a knife or the Keys or his bare hands. He wonders if Emiya would stay like this if he did.

But restraint is something Kirei is very good at, even after learning how to let go of it—it may even be easier now, to hold back when he knows he doesn’t have to forever. So he lets his fantasy drift into the back of his mind, and focuses on his next task.

“This is going to hurt,” he says—not as a warning, but an order, a suggestion—and slaps Emiya’s thigh, bare-handed.

Emiya gasps and flinches, but then immediately relaxes again. Kirei looks at the angry red mark on Emiya’s leg—it must still sting, Kirei only held back his strength slightly, knowing Emiya could take it. 

Kirei slaps him again, this time on the inner thigh. The sensitive flesh reddens even more than the first one, and Kirei doesn’t miss the way Emiya’s cock jumps slightly at the contact. 

It’s difficult to tell if Emiya considers this a purely sexual experience, or if he’s attempting to use Kirei as a tool of self-flagellation. Likelier than not, Emiya isn’t sure himself, and Kirei hasn’t asked, preferring to let it be a mystery to slowly unravel through their encounters. He might even be able to shape the answer himself.

Kirei pauses for a moment, considering his options, before striking Emiya’s balls. This time, he shouts, and his eyes snap open, but the look in them is still blank and unseeing. Once Kirei has started hurting him, counted him down into this state and sealed him off, he won’t be waking up for a long time. It’s on par with mind manipulation magic, but more deep and personal, maybe even stronger considering it’s his own will he would have to conquer to break it. 

He pulls Emiya up by the hair with one hand and slaps him across the face with the other. Emiya moans in pain, in want, and his eyes roll back and close again when Kirei tightens his grip. He wrenches Emiya’s head backwards to expose his neck, and then—with a clear image of Emiya later, flushed with humiliation, desperately trying to hide the mark—leans in and bites down, hard. It’s a bruising bite rather than a lover’s suckle, and the noise Emiya makes as Kirei breaks skin is sublime, even more so than the taste of copper filling his mouth. 

Emiya’s breathing is ragged, his hips cant upwards into nothing, his eyelids flutter not quite open, not quite closed. Kirei laps at the blood welling up at the mark on his neck, and then moves to another spot to bite. This time, he doesn’t bleed, but Kirei worries the flesh between his teeth until Emiya whines like a wounded animal. 

And then, Kirei stops, breaks off all contact at once, standing up next to the bed so Emiya can’t even feel the weight of him on the mattress. Emiya takes a few breaths, but once he’s recovered, he flexes his fingers, reaches out a few inches to where Kirei was before. He grasps empty air. He reaches further, blindly groping at the space around him. When he finds nothing, he curls in on himself a little, grips the sheets tight enough that it’s a wonder they don’t tear, makes a soft noise in the back of his throat that’s somehow even more pathetic than the last. Kirei nearly starts palming at himself at the sheer desperation on display, but he’s willing to wait a little longer.

“Count for me again,” Kirei says, flips Emiya onto his stomach, and smacks the meat of his ass. 

Emiya’s entire body goes stiff, and then he melts again, so easily accepting any touch Kirei will give him. And Kirei will give, and take away, and give again once he’s past his limit, until Kirei is satisfied or Emiya is unconscious, just as it always is in the game they play.

“One.”

**Author's Note:**

> halfway through writing this I realized that the best kotoshi au is the one where you take the bad end where shirou gives up his command seals and then actually makes it back to the church instead of getting squarshed, so he ends up entirely dependent on kirei for safety. so if you want a timeline for this besides "uhhhh" there u go.
> 
> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy). check out my very important thoughts and opinions on fucking, and @ me with any of yours!


End file.
